Olivia Hye
) | birth_place = Uijeongbu, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea | height = 164cm (5'4") | weight = | blood = B | nicknames = Baby Wolf Hye (아기늑대 혜) (main) Various others; see below. | instrument = | color = SilverFact iN Star 181012 (은별색) | animal = Wolf (늑대) | fruit = Blood PlumFact iN Star 181012 (피자두) | emotion = Anger (분노) | reveal = March 17, 2018 | position = Lead Dancer, Rapper, Vocalist | single = "Egoist (feat. JinSoul)" | previous = Go Won | next = None }}Olivia Hye (Hangul: 올리비아 혜) is the twelfth and last revealed member of LOONA and a member of its third sub-unit, LOONA / yyxy. She was born as Son Hye Joo (Hangul: 손혜주) on November 13, 2001 in Uijeongbu, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea. She debuted on March 17, 2018 as a member and subsequently released her solo single album "Olivia Hye" on March 30, 2018. History Early life She formerly attended Sungshin Girl's High School in Seoul along with Choerry. They are in the same year group. At first her classmates did not know she was also a member of LOOΠΔ because she was pre-debut and could not reveal it yet. Until her teaser images were released, she pretended not to know who Choerry is and kept her identity a secret.LOONA TV #328 2018 : Reveal, Debut in LOONA and yyxy Olivia Hye was teased from March 8, 2018, until March 30, 2018, when her single album Olivia Hye was released and subsequently debuted as a member of LOONA. Coincidentally with her album's release, BlockBerry Creative published a NAVER article featuring Yves, JinSoul and HeeJin behind the scenes of "Egoist". Her first official fan event was with Go Won on April 7, 2018. Her second fan event was held solo on April 14, 2018. Her third fan event was also held with Go Won on April 22, 2018. Olivia Hye later debuted as a member of LOONA / yyxy with members Yves, Chuu and Go Won on May 30, 2018 with the mini-album beauty&thebeat. Profile * Stage Name: Olivia Hye (올리비아 혜) ** Japanese: オリビアヘ (Oribia he) * Birth Name: Son Hye Joo (손혜주; 孫慧舟) * Name Meaning(s): ** 孫 (손/Son) is a common surname.孫 - Wiktionary ** 慧 (혜/Hye) means "intelligent".慧 - Wiktionary ** 舟 (주/Joo) means "boat, ship,"舟 - Wiktionary ** Her given name literally means "intelligent boat" in Chinese characters. ** “Olivia” is a common English name meaning “olive”.Wikipedia “Olivia (given name)” Retrieved 2020.02.02 It is also the name of a character in William Shakespeare’s Twelfth Night. * Nickname(s): Baby Wolf Hye (아기늑대 혜), Olivia, Olive, Marceline (by Yves), Nnyeju, Olivia Colombia Don't Raise Up Don't Put Down Hye (올리비아 콜롬비아 올리지 말고 내리지 말고 올리비아 혜)LOONA TV #326 (by herself) * Birth date: November 13, 2001 (age ) * Horoscope: Scorpio * Blood type: B * Birth place: Uijeongbu, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea * Current residence: LOOΠΔ Dormitory, Seoul, South Korea * Roommates: Yves, Chuu, Go Won * Family: Parents; older sister * Body statistics: 164 cm (height), 240mm (US 7, EU 38) (shoe size)Fan account: 190314 fansign (@ivytwts) * Education: Uijeongbu Girls' High School, Chungshin Girls' High School (Dropped out) * Languages: Korean (fluent) * Position: Undetermined ** yyxy: Lead dancer, rapper, vocal, maknae ** LOONA: Lead dancer, rapper, vocal * Instruments: Unknown * Hobbies: Nail art, cooking, gaming * Likes: Dark things, Korean food, time before going to sleep, playing games, hugging her unnies * Dislikes: Acting cute, idleness * Personality: Quiet, sporty, edgy Discography Single albums * "Olivia Hye" (2018) Trivia * She is represented by a wolf. Her official color is silver. Her fruit is a blood plum. * Her zodiac sign is Scorpio. * Following the trends of full names like Kim Lip and Go Won, Olivia Hye is also a full name. However, it differs from the other two as it follows western naming order conventions where 'Olivia' is the given name and 'Hye' is the surname. * The surname 'Hye' is taken from the first hangul of her given name. It is pronounced roughly as "hae". * Olivia Hye prefers to use her real name Hyejoo more than her stage name, as seen on LOONA TV. * Her stage name was originally supposed to contain dam (담). The three options for her were to choose between Adam (아담), Jidam (지담) and Gotham (고담), however she liked none of the choices. * Her role model is HyunA and she would like to try her Bubble Pop! album's concept one day. * She was an athletic representative when she was in elementary school. * She really likes food with kimchi. * She dislikes bubble tea. * She is not afraid of heights. * She is the second youngest in LOONA, but the third tallest after Yves and JinSoul. * She is the maknae in the sub-unit LOOΠΔ yyxy. * She loves gaming, one of her favorite games is League of Legends and the character Miss Fortune. She has also began playing Bloodborne on the PS4 after a fan gave it to her. * Her favorite song is Rendezvous 18.6y.Exclusive Interview * She once took track and field. * She was a trainee for one day.MBC Radio: Ji Suk Jin’s 2 O’Clock Date * She has a dog named GureumieTwitter post See also References Navigation pt-br:Olivia Hye Category:Olivia Hye Category:Members Category:LOONA Category:yyxy